Ashlin Vale
Introduced in the second series of the Modern Era, Ashlin is the newest student at Midnight Academy. She is portrayed as a rather smart young girl, though her incredible laziness often gets her into trouble with her work. Her primary color is white. Ashlin is seen as quite the sloth. While she is clearly shown to be intelligent in several regards, rivalling Sophie, she is always halted by her frequent laziness and urge to sleep on the job. She talks with a low, tired drone to her voice, no matter how much she is actually sleepy, and will more than likely be the one laying down or resting her head down on the table. Despite her slumbering tendencies, she is still considered to be a reliable partner to the girls, and a rather deadly opponent with her affinity for ice. Modern Era Ashlin is introduced as a new student rather late in the Era, and has missed out on several events that the girls had already faced. As such, she is barely around with them and is simply seen napping in the background. She becomes involved in a story arc surrounding Sophie's attempts to 'come out' to her parents as a lesbian. Ashlin is the only girl in the classroom at the time, and offers a bit of help, although begrudgingly. While she doesn't do her part of the job well, it still gives Sophie the desire to step up for herself regardless. Later on, the girls begin to notice things about her. Her skin is often chilly to the touch, and outside of school grounds, she dresses up as if it is winter. Her billowing scarf is always accentuating her attire regardless. During a clash with the villain of the week, Ashlin is forced to defend herself against a falling tower of glass by raising her hands and freezing it, revealing her affinity for the cold, a discovery that helps the girls learn of Ashlin's reasoning for entering the Academy. Ashlin still slouches about and naps frequently, even in group gatherings with the other girls. She is shown to be highly immune to caffeine and is resistant to the effects it could cause. She is capable of ingesting multiple pots of coffee, and still pass out right after. Despite her lazy and messy lifestyle, she still proves to be helpful to the others and has shown a soft spot for them at times. She claims her first time she was able to smile genuinely came from the fun she managed to have with the group as good friends, even looking forward to future get-togethers. Though she does develop animosity towards Yellow for her stuck-up attitude, and Josie for her inabilty to act like her own person. Legend Era Lunette's memory of Ashlin lives on as a merchant of sorts in the castle town. She is often asleep on the counter and is awakened upon Lunette's entry. Her merchandise primarily consists of various baubles and junk, which she refuses to sell to Lunette for the principle of 'never give the hero anything'. Ashlin uses the shop to help her out regardless, but always slaps Lunette's hand should she try to reach for anything. On some nights, Ashlin has her assistant set up a variety of party games where Lunette is able to test her accuracy with a bow, or how hard she can strike an object with her bare hands, and so on. Ashlin still refuses to deal with Lunette in business, however, and only lets her take part in the games as a means to practice. Lantern Era Ashlin is seen mostly sleeping or wandering around the home base of the main heroes, un-powered by a power ring. She usually is standing beside Sophie/Jen as she talks to the heroes, and is on standby to work the technology in the base. Future Era Ashlin is not seen in the future with unknown circumstances as to her disappearance. It is implied from Sophie that she, along with a few others, had moved out of the city several years prior to the Era's beginning. A little girl resembling Ashlin is walking around a mall with an unknown man holding her hand during Lunette's search for a criminal, but that remains as the only appearance of anything related to her. Relations Lunette - Amiable Jia - Indifferent Sophie - Friend Velvet - Dubious Josie - Annoyed Agent Yellow - Enemy Mrs. Natalie - Indifferent Mr. Karanlik - Apprehensive